Lyndsey (Anarophian Rebel)
"What, are you spaceboy or something?" ::: -'Lyndsey' to Ecuram Lyndsey Spofford '''(Nickname: '''Lyn) is a 15-year old Anarophian mortal. Description Personality Lyndsey is bold and not afraid to voice out her opinion of the world - which tends to vary. She is very into technology and owns a wide variety of console and computer games alike - though being very ADHD and quite forgetful, she rarely remembers having more than a third of them. Oddly, Lyndsey never calls people by their real names, always coming up with some sort of nickname for her to remember them by. The only exceptions are her family members and teachers. Lyndsey is very rebellious towards authority excluding her parents and teachers - though she can be quite a troublemaker and cause a lot of michief. She will often be online whether it be by her phone, PC, or whatnot. She has lots of friends both in the real world and in the computer world. It is not uncommon to see Lyndsey flirting with other guys around her age and shows no fear towards meeting and talking with strangers. She has mild insomnia, having trouble sleeping at night on occasion, which is why she is never allowed to stay up late. She has a tendency to appear like she knows everything, or is better at something than someone, when in reality she's not and is just really competitive, such as getting something wrong, but when being corrected, acts like she was just acting stupid. Also, she is fearless towards things that are threatening her - except when it means that she might die from it. Lyndsey is talented in both gaming and making dubstep remixes. Dislikes Lyndsey hates being ordered around to do something, being ignored, and someone becoming better at what she tries to do, and especially when she is forced to withdraw her opinion (no freedom of speech), also having a tendency to break rules "just because". Therefore she can be quite a daredevil and often does not know when to keep her mouth shut. Lyndsey hates being corrected in front of people. Due to her "infamous" record and reputation at school, she likes everything being under her control, not anybody else's. She wishes to keep that reputation of being the nerdy troublemaker, being right about everything, and always somehow evading trouble. She doesn't mind being corrected when nobody else is there, but with any more people, she gets largely embarrassed. This is part of the reason why she hates not being able to have a say or do in anything, and also partially why she struggles so much at home; not having much control in what she can and can't do, since her brother and her parents decide everything. When she thinks her family is being unfair, she tends to run away from home (usually just overnight before returning home in the morning), sticking with whoever she trusts the most at the time being. When she is pushed over the edge (aka just being very, very annoying or people doing a lot of things she doesn't like), she can go through moods and act bitter to everyone. Lyndsey, however, cools off relatively quick and can literally be 10 seconds of hate and then act like none of it ever happened. Lyndsey can't stand seeing anybody upset or hurt, whether it be physically or emotionally, and will badger the person into letting her help them, even if it is just a baby crying. The reason for this is unknown, but may be because she looks after her little sister a lot, severely disliking situations where there is nothing she is able to do to help or have a say in. This can be taken as somewhat hipocritical, for she does not like to be ordered around but may start ordering people to let her help them. This is especially apparent when Lyn comes across a hurt, trapped, or sick person that nobody is helping (*cough* especially merimrs *cough*). Family Lyndsey is the middle child of the family; one younger sister named Hailey (6 years old) and one older brother named Jacob (19 years old), thus she is often trying to outdo them in everything. Due to her very restrictive parents she can only watch PG-rated movies (despite being able to legally watch PG-13 movies), since she babysits her little sister a lot on the days her parents are working full-time. Her brother goes to college and she rarely ever sees him, except on the weekends. She has a strong relationship with her great-grandfather, who is over 90 years old. History TBC WHEN THINGS HAPPEN (WHICH PROBABLY WONT) Trivia *Lyndsey's original concept art had "NWU" on her left sleeve. *Unlike many RPG user-unique protagonists (those that do not have their names in a <>), her name does not bear resemblance to her user's. (Sky Moon = Skylar Moonsina, EpicFailiure = Ecuram/Erik Ferata, RedFurnace = Reginal Farewell, deztroyer11 = Dez, Nedly = Ned Ccka). Other main protagonists that do not bear resemblance to user names are John (EpicNachos102), Lucythewerewolf (Cynder rush), and Alex (Smoothman755). *She is ThaChompyLeader's second main protagonist. **Additionally, Lyndsey has a completely opposite personality than the previous protagonist's, Sky. **Both protagonists are female and mortal. **Both of their first names end with a "y". **Both have interests relating to music. (Lyndsey makes dubstep, Sky sings) *Lyndsey is the first female protagonist to have taken the place of another previously existing protagonist in the RPG. (please correct if wrong) *She has a particular liking to Five Nights at Freddy's. *She is deathy scared of parasites and viruses, and will refuse to talk about them by all means. *Since she is often playing video games, she rarely goes outside (with the exception of school or doctor's appointments), therefore she is quite a bit paler than her siblings. Category:Humans Category:Pureblood Races